December 7th
by BurgfraeuleinVonCydonia
Summary: What if? What if not only Rafe found the love of his life but also Danny? And I'm not referring to Evelyn. So, Danny's dream girl. Who is she? Where does she come from? How did they met? Answers in this fanfic. And yes, she is Rafe's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1 - My Only Wish Was To Fly

So, hello everyone. Welcome to my Pearl Harbor Fanfic.  
Yeah, it's one of those 'Rafe got a little sister, of course she's going to fall in love with Danny' stories. If you don't like such fanfic, then stop here please.

Another thing to mention is that this is a translation. I'm actually writing this story for a German platform, so you find some mistakes in grammar, spelling or punctation, please tell me. That's my only chance to get better.

And if something with the planes or weapons is historically incorrect, just ignore that. I am clueless on that.

* * *

Chapter 1

„_My Only Wish Was To Fly"_

The young woman, almost a girl, sneaked up to the fence carefully. The nocturnal darkness nearly hid her completely. For a moment she procrastinated, hesitated. She had risked so much, worked so hard. Should she give up and just return? No, she could already imagine what her father's face would look like if he came to know about her cloak-and-dagger operation.

She took a deep breath, then she climbed up the fence and jumped down on the other side lithe as a cat. Nobody noticed her and nobody saw, how she scurried into the first airplane hangar.

Aline McCawley was astonished when she behold the gigantic airplanes. They were so much bigger, more impressive than her father's crop duster which she used for training since a few months.

Her big brother Rafe wrote in to her soon after he and his best friend Daniel Walker acceded to the US Air Force in the beginning of the Year 1939. Since then her biggest wish was to fly, fly just for once. And she worked really hard for her dream.

And now, on September 23rd 1939, she was here, one day after her 19th birthday.

The clapping of a door brought her back from her memories; she looked around in panic for a place to hide, stumbled in a hurry, fell down.

A soldier came over to her on his inspection patrol, and before she had a chance to disappear he grabbed her arm and dragged her out. He didn't turn around to look after her; he rather brought her to another building. Outside an office he made her wait.

She heard muted voices from inside. The one voice, presumably the soldier, told his supervisor about an invader. Aline looked around. Here was nobody except herself. Then she comprehended: The invader was her.

The door opened and the soldier came out just to push her into the office.

"Good evening, may I ask you for what reason you were found in a military airplane hangar, Miss ...?"

"McCawley, Sir. Aline McCawley."

"Miss McCawley. Don't we have another McCawley here?"

"Um yeah, that's my brother Rafe." Aline wanted to slap herself, just idiots start with 'um'.

"I'm Colonel Doolittle. Back to my question, for what reason were you found in a military airplane hangar, Miss McCawley?"

She looked at him with big desperate eyes and just in this moment the door flew open. Aline squeaked and made a jump.

"I'm sorry for this interruption, Sir.

ALINE McCAWLEY, WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK IN!? YOU WILL GO BACK HOME IMMEDIATELY THE SAME WAY YOU CAME HERE!"

Rafe stood in the door, snorting with rage.

"McCawley, please, resolve your family business after I talked to your sister, what brings us back to my question, for what reason were you found in a military airplane hangar? I'm waiting for an answer."

Allie gave Rafe an angry glance. Then she turned to Doolittle and started to declaim her story. He kept a straight face all the time.

After she finished, he summarized:

"So, it is you biggest wish to fly with one of your airplanes. Well, we'll see, but tonight we have to remand you. But first you have to talk to your brother, he seemed to be very angry."

While saying this he shoved her out of his office.

Rafe was waiting outside. Now he looked at her angrily. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"Why are you here?" hissed Rafe.

"Visiting you."

"Oh, not even you would buy that from yourself. Why are you really here?" If he was angry the moment before, what was he now? 'Probably in rage' thought Allie by herself.

"Well, you told me how great flying was with those airplanes. And I have to check if you are lying or not."

He starred into space for a long time. Not a good sign.

"Allie, you're a sheep. Doolittle won't let a little girl without experience fly such an airplane."

Now she was outraged. "I'm not a little girl, I'm almost grown up. I am 19 Years old since yesterday and I do have experience."

"Oh, yeah, happy belated birthday. But you can't come in here without permission and ask for an airplane."

"Well, if I wasn't caught, I would have taken one without asking."

"ALLIE" blared Rafe in rage again.

Aline jumped up and fled from her brother into the next best hallway, chased further around the next corner, when she heard Rafe's footsteps behind her. Unfortunately someone else was about to come around this corner just from the other direction. And into this somebody she bumped now and nearly swept him of his feet. As she wanted to continue her flight after a mumbled "Sorry", the somebody grabbed her wrist and hold her, like the soldier did before.

She turned around to spit at the person and to…

"Aline?" asked her opponent unbelievingly.

"Daniel!" called Allie joyously. "It's good to see you!"

He rolled his eyes. He told her about a thousand times to call him Danny like anybody else did. But it seemed that she forgot that every time again.

"It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Why does anyone want to know what I am doing here? First this Doolittle, then Rafe and now you. And besides from that is Rafe after me and if he catches me in a moment he'll lock me away for the rest of my life" wailed Allie with a maudlin voice.

Maybe a bit too much, but it worked: She triggered his protective instinct, just in time to protect her from Rafe, who just came around the corner, being busy to keep himself calm and not to lunge at Allie.

"Allie," Rafe had really trouble not to shout, "you're asked to return to Doolittle immediately. It's time to remand you."

"Better than him locking me away forever" she murmured to Danny and got out of Rafe's reach right away.

The two young men looked after her as she disappeared behind the corner.

"She's grown up" said Danny and Rafe could have sworn that his best friend had something dreamy in his voice. And for this dreamy tone he wanted to punch him.

"Hey, you didn't see her just about nine and a half month, she grew at most half an inch" hissed Rafe. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you doing something stupid just because anyone pretends to have heard that a Miss McCawley was in Doolittle's office."

Doolittle had brought Allie to a small room. It's furnishings were very Spartan she noticed. The door was locked behind her. She walked over to the window boredly. Trellised. Crap.

As it was already pitch-dark outside, that didn't matter.

So she laid down on the bed which was more comfortable than it seemed to be. And very soon after that she fell asleep.

The next day wasn't specially prickling. It started not specially and ended prickling. Allie spent most of the time with sitting on the bed and starring out of the window.

"I assume this is your bag?"

Allie jumped up. She didn't recognize somebody entering the room. Doolittle stood there, holding the bag out towards her.

"It was found in hangar 2" he explained.

"By who?" wanted Allie to know.

"To be frankly, your brother and Captain Walker found it. They do know you very well, Miss McCawley."

"Of course they do, I spent 15 years of my life with them. Rafe really does know, that I don't step out of the door without being prepared for anything. You know, it could happen that…"

"… that" interrupted Doolittle her flood of words "I spent half the day with discussing with my boss – don't look at me like that, even I do have a supervisor – what should happen with you. And we decided to give you a chance and to let you fly with one of our 45,000 Dollar air planes. Nevertheless until tomorrow you have to stay in this room."

Later in the evening Rafe visited Allie. He wasn't angry anymore, but now Aline was mortally offended.

"Aline, we both know that you don't effect anything with being offended. Oh well, I'm sorry."

"For what exactly… are you sorry?"

"Oh, come on, you know what for. Don't make me speak it out loud." Rafe tried to threaten her. That may turn out to be very interesting.

"For what exactly are you sorry?" repeated Allie her question even though she knew what he was sorry for.

Since earliest childhood she hated to be screamed at. So she made everyone, who shouted at her, excuse for that. During the time it came from "I'm sorry for shouting at you" to a simple "I'm sorry". But now she wanted to hear the whole excuse.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you are one little nasty sadist?"

Like Allie hated to be yelled at, Rafe hated making excuses.

So he wanted to talk him out of the affair.

"What are you sorry for?" Maybe she was nasty. But she was stubborn for sure. And he wanted it that way.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for…"

"I forgive you" grinned Allie at Rafe. Nobody could listen to his stammering.

They sat next to each other on the bed and even though they kept still, Rafe stayed until Doolittle sent him away.

After he left, Allie went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Flying isn't that easy

Chapter 2

_Flying isn't that easy_

That flying with an air plane for fighting was something completely different from flying with a crop duster, Allie had to recognize the next day.

Colonel Doolittle explained her first the air plane and it's devices, of which she had to memorize all names and functions. And that was pretty easy in comparison to what followed.

Later she had to proof her experience as pilot.

Doolittle couldn't let her fly such a plane all alone, so one of his protégés had to fly with her.

For Rafe it was self-evident that he'd take the honorable duty to teach his sister how to fly, but to his misfortune Doolittle thought that flying lessons à la Rafe would only lead to a feud between siblings.

"Hm" mumbled Doolittle. This girl caused him quite a headache. That she got on the secured area nearly unnoticed and how she explained gesticulating why she entered without permission, was like a riddle for him.

"Well… no, no, that doesn't work" he considered further.

Allie McCawley had little analogy with her brother, they did have the same brown eyes and their hair was dark blonde, but her facial features and her figure was much more gracefully. Besides from that made the hip-length hair her very feminine. Presumably she was more like her mother.

And now he had to find a partner for that frail thing who could observe and help her while flying. McCawley was excluded immediately. With their behavior they both showed the day before yesterday they would have knocked down the bomber in the twinkling of an eye.

Yes, Doolittle decided to let Aline fly a bomber. Indeed pretty big, but there was enough room for more than one pilot and bombers were a little sedate and supinely what permit more time for reaction.

But back to finding a partner. It should be someone she already knows. Damn. He canceled Rafe McCawley already. But didn't he say to her "_they_ do know you very well"? But who was the second one? … Oh, how could he forget. Who else could that be, if not Danny Walker, McCawley's best friend?

"Assemble the pilots" Doolittle appealed to a Sergeant. "And bring Miss McCawley."

Meanwhile Allie was allowed to fresh herself up, meaning she could have a shower at last. And she got dressed in clean clothes, but not her own, no, she wore on of these fancy uniforms. Kind of uncomfortable. She had to ask the boys how they bore that.

And now she was waiting with Major James Doolittle for the pilots. He told her that rumors circulated about her, being a crazy felon wanting to steal a plane to give one example.

"Oh, something else, Miss, with the boys we don't have that problem, but you should tie up your hair, otherwise they get stuck or something."

Allie looked at him perplexed but then she combed through her hair with her fingers and plaited them into a braid.

"Better?" she asked Doolittle who only nodded because now the pilots finally came.

"A little more brisk next time. So, and now: This, gentlemen, is Miss McCawley. I'm sure you already heard about her, she is the invader."

Doolittle smiled at her encouraging and she smiled back virtuously although a little tense. A little very tense.

"Miss McCawley, these are the best pilots we currently have here. Billy Thompson, Danny Walker, Anthony Fusco, Red Winkle and Rafe McCawley, whom you should know. Miss McCawley's going to be one of our pilots, if she can manage it to fly a B-24 Liberator. You may leave, except Walker, you stay."

After the others left Doolittle's office, the Major explained Danny. "Like I already said, Miss McCawley's going to fly a B-24 Liberator, but I can't let her fly alone. That's why you're going to accompany her."

Outside on the airfield was a buzz of activity. Danny explained Allie as fast as the wind what she had pay attention to.

"Pull it only up, if you're sure you'll make it. You don't want to make the same mistakes as Rafe, do you?"

To her questioning look he explained what had happened.

"He tried to become airborne to early. He flew three meters before he clashed onto the ground again. There were just some scratches on the plane, but Rafe was advised to treat the properties of the US Air Force more carefully."

Allie had to laugh inevitably on this anecdote.

Rafe always had been, to put it mildly, impatient and overzealous.

But there was no more time to listen to stories, Doolittle beckon to them to acquaint themselves with the flight deck of the B-24 Liberator.

Danny climbed quickly – thanks to his biceps - into the plane. He turned around to help Allie. But to his surprise he had to notice that she was completely out of his reach.

Aline had walked back about five meters, took a run-up and jumped nimble into the plane without minding Danny's helping hand.

"Do you really think I'm too weak for some physical strain?" she asked with a quizzical grin.

She had become really cheeky, Danny recognized. He couldn't remember her being that cheeky. She had changed generally. Aline had grown up. At least physically. About her mental age he only could guess.

"Presumably something between five and fifteen" he mumbled in a low voice.

"Nineteen."

"What?" Now Allie got him out of his thoughts.

"I'm nineteen years old" she explained in a huffy tone.

"That's not what I meant" he tried to explain himself.

"So, what did you mean then?"

And she had become curious. Much too curious.

"Seven."

"What's that again meant to mean?" Allie rolled her eyes desperately.

"I'll explain that to you afterwards. Doolittle seems to be about to have a fit."

Meanwhile Allie and Danny had left the ground and had accomplished several of Doolittle's orders successfully.

Yet they were flying easy-going, what was about to change.

"You have to steady your hands" Danny advised Allie.

"I do steady my hands" Allie gnashed her teeth. She was nervous and tense.

"No, you don't. You are not at rest."

"Yes, I am. I am toootally at rest."

"No." She was such a pigheaded fellow, who had to get her way. She was not at rest.

"Well then, Miss Totally-At-Rest, it seems that Doolittle saw enough. You may alight now."

"Alight" Aline repeated automatically and started a breakneck nosedive. By mistake of course.

With frenzied speed the ground approached.

"Away!" Danny screamed and pushed Allie off her seat to alight the B-24 Liberator on his own.

Thanks to him they both escaped from the almost certain death.

"I'm sorry" Aline mumbled meekly.

Danny only muttered something that sounded a lot like "typically woman, can't park".

To that she better said nothing, he just saved her life, so she couldn't criticize him for a cliché.

Soon as they left the airfield and reached the hangar a worried Colonel came running to ask after Allie's condition.

"At the end, she fluttered and was disarranged, but I think that won't happen again" Danny answered instead of Aline.

"If that is your opinion." Doolittle seemed to be somewhat persuaded of that.

In Colonel Doolittle's office was a tense silence. Finally Doolittle raised his voice.

"Well then, Miss McCawley, on the whole your flying is… kind of charming. But this gaffe at the end, well, I'm not sure about that. But I do know that Captain Walker's knowledge of human nature is excellent and because of that I think you'll be an enrichment of our squadron. Now you are officially an enlistee of the U.S. Army Corps. Here's your badge."

Allie starred baffled at him.

"Please, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."

That made Doolittle hearty laugh.

"Get your things, you will now move into your cantonment."

When Allie was finally done, she went seeking for her new colleagues.


	3. Chapter 3 - Equality

Chapter 3

_Equality_

Allie found her new colleagues finally smoking in the yard near the washing rooms. They obviously didn't notice her arrival; otherwise the group wouldn't have kept the conversation topic.

Actually it wasn't a group; it more looked like a grouping because only three of the men were there.

Allie couldn't spot Danny and Rafe, presumably they were still occupied with their body hygiene in the washing rooms. But here in the yard, she could clearly hear the voices of Billy, Anthony and Red, perfectly recognizable due to the stuttering.

The main subject of the debate was, to her surprise, Allie herself.

Carefully the young woman approached to the pilots to understand better.

"… I mean, this girl gets here and bam, she becomes a pilot. Nothing against women, I actually like women, but if that had been a guy, that wouldn't be off the table yet."

Billy broke his heated reasoning for a drag.

"And in the future she won't be treated like one of us. Doolittle will be more lenient with her since she nearly is still a kid, I'm sure she isn't yet 18…"

"But she is pretty hot stuff!" interposed Anthony, who seemed to be amused about Billy's worries.

"That's a point I wanted to mention anyway. She isn't a no catch but none of us will never get closer to her. That's the greatest boldness, they put such a cutie in front of us and her big brother is always around…

But the most annoying thing is that this spoiled hussy walks in and everything is so easy for her."

Allie had heard enough. And she already had a plan how to solve that.

She wasn't trying to be quiet anymore and maundered over to the men.

"Hey, Ashtray-Puss" she greeted Billy with a syrupy smile and slapped "amicably" on his back when he was grinding his cigarette butt under his heel, "I heard you are down on me."

Red became ashen-faced, he obviously could read the furious spark in her eyes, and stuttered really nervous shreds of sentences to maintain his innocence.

However, Anthony had not so much knowledge of human nature.

"Chick, now don't be like that. He isn't half that serious as he pretends to be" he smirked and reached out for her cheek.

But her nasty look was scarring enough to make him think a second time about his intention. Allie's hissed warning "Touch me and I'll break your hand" was also conductive to that.

Now she turned to Billy, who had been very quiet to the accusations, what could also be caused by Allie's fingers, which dug into his shoulder.

"So, you're afraid, that I'll be treated more gently than you? It's so cute, that you are so worried about me. But I can get along on my own, I'm a big girl and for your information: I am 18, actually I'm already 19. You know how things are settled where I come from?"

Billy gave her a look with raised eyebrows, whose derision couldn't hide his respect for her.

"It's settled… with a simple, fair… fistfight, hand-to-hand fight. No weapons and who's down and didn't get up until '10' is the looser. That's the rules. When I'm the winner, nobody will ever say a word about me and not being treated equally. If you win…"

So surprised about this suggestion, Billy couldn't think of a good stake.

"If he wins, you'll go on a date with him!" Anthony heckled. He seemed to really enjoy the tendency of the former debate.

"So be it" Allie answered with derisive raised eyebrows for her part.

"Who's gonna be our official?"

"I'll do that" they heard behind them.

Danny was done and took notice of the commotion.

Allie gave him a questioning look and rolled her eyes to the washing rooms.

"He still needs some time" Danny whispered to her winking, "but not too much time."

Then they'd better hurry. Though it wasn't her first fight by far and she also lost very few, she couldn't assess her prospects. And she had to try to enforce a quick ending. Rafe did know about her scraps and the results, but he absolutely couldn't stand her intention to get into a fight on purpose.

Danny didn't care that much about Allie's fights and therefore she was very glad that he was their official.

"All participants are familiar with the rules?" Danny asked and received general nodding.

"Fine then, let's get started."

Immediately the combatants adopted an attitude, prepared to react.

"Well, what's up? Do you have the heart to attack a girl? I doubt that" Allie smirked because Billy just scuttled a little around without getting closer.

He didn't need to be told twice and attacked her with a lunge. She warded his attack off and made herself ready to answer the next attack, which followed immediately. Following her tactic she first wanted to gather enough information about Billy's style of fighting and his strength, so she acted defensive. After a while she would know more and could strike back. He also would have wasted some power, what would make it easier for her to win.

Billy's course of action was always the same. First he tried to get her defense to one side to hit hard on the other. By this manner he scored a few times but he didn't vary so she could respond on that soon.

That moment when he chanced to the other side, Allie quickly moved her fists through his backing and hit his stomach region. If she could do this once more, he would be knocked out soon.

Due to his unvaried fighting manner she managed to get Billy on the ground.

Danny counted up to ten but Billy just tossed and turned railing against Allie's skills in fighting.

Admittedly he had hit Allies right hand while falling with his jawbone in a very inauspicious way. But she didn't recognize that until Danny detected the lesion when he threw her hand up to proclaim the winner.

"Allie, you're bleeding" he said surprised.

These four, probably a little to lout outspoken words called Rafe in action again bristling with anger and in rage. Fortunately he decided not to bluster and shout but bestowed a depreciative glance on her and asked "What have you done?"

"Anybody can see" Anthony grinned who was still pretty sold on the situation while he and Red helped Billy back on his feet.

"She fought for her equality as far as I got it" Danny gave a precise, better explanation.

"Well then" Rafe mumbled "but now get these two for heaven's sake to the hospital ward."

And even though Billy ruffled up and affirmed that he was fine he was dragged there. Obviously he was embarrassed because he lost against a girl.

The nurse on duty was suturing the laceration – as she had told Allie – on her hand when a soldier entered the room and told everyone that they should show up at Colonel Doolittle's office proptly.

After they reached the place Doolittle immediately started his telling-off which was according to Allie legitimate whether a little loud.

"In summary, why the heck did You do that? Not even a week here and cause so much trouble. Don't try to explain Yourself, Miss McCawley. And no, I'm not interested in Your version of the incident, Captain Thompson. I'd prefer to have the occurrence described by someone detached. Mr. Winkle, what about You? I bet You can tell me what happened.

And You all leave. Miss McCawley, Mr. Thompson, You wait outside."

After Anthony, Danny and Rafe had wandered off not without a last caring glance at her Allie perched alone with Billy outside the door and waited resigned for the result.

"Aline?" Billy asked deliberate. "I just wanted to say that… well, you eked out my respect. You were right, you are not treated different. You are in trouble now, just like me. To cut a long story short: Can you forgive me?" He gave her a cockeyed but honest smile.

"Sure" Allie smiled back.

"Who got trounced by a girl and asks for pardon afterwards can only be forgiven. And all I wanted was being accepted as equal what I am now" she added.

Thereupon the door opened and Red left the office who assured Allie and Billy of only telling the truth, nothing but the truth.

"Well" Doolittle started after they had taken a seat in front of his desk "according to Mr. Winkle's description it was a pretty irrelevant issue. If You both promise that something like that will never happen again we can leave this. Do You promise?"

They nodded eagerly in agreement and went – as Doolittle had told them – right back to their dormitories where the rest was waiting and curious for the egression which was told immediately.


	4. Chapter 4 - Authority Of Government

Chapter 4

_On the authority of government_

After this initial hassle Allie got used to the life on the Air Force Base and everything went on in its arranged course.

She was fully accepted as competent pilot and her proceedings during the year could be put in an appearance.

Of course there were frictions at home with her decision but with Doolittle's help these were negotiated and her father accepted his daughter's decision.

Physically Allie had very few changed, only the length of her light brown hair varied.

But mentally she had grown up. She wasn't a girl with dreams any longer, now she was a responsible young woman. This mental maturity also helped her to resist successfully Billy's obtrusive courtship.

Even though he had complained about Rafe always being around he couldn't leave trying. Of course, Rafe could approve that but he sanctioned it, especially because Billy had no success.

But no one of those three ended the courtship. Doolittle ended it.

When the Colonel noticed what happened between the pilots of his unit he enunciated some new rules and prohibitions quickly.

And although Allie didn't stand out in a negative way she had to visit Colonel Doolittle's office with an above-average frequency. But it was nearly always about special arrangements because she was a woman. The Air Force wasn't geared to women.

About such a special arrangement was today's meeting between Allie and Doolittle.

It was mid-December 1940 and Aline sat in front of Colonel Doolittle's desk, her arms and legs crossed.

"Miss McCawley" her boss began, "this neither is fun for me, but we can't avoid the special arrangements and paperwork." He waved some printed forms in a shiftless and apologetic way through the air.

"It's time for examinations, the same as You had to pass when You joined the Air Force., but now all pilots have to be checked. It's impossible that You go there together with the boys. In skivvies."

"You don't have to worry about me, Sir, I'll be doing fine" Allie responded with a wink.

That was kind of a private joke between her and Doolittle. Of course he knew that she had no problem with walking around lightly dressed, she had mentioned that various times. But he always answered with the same argumentation, just like now.

"Miss McCawley, I don't presume to think that You couldn't handle the situation. I'm worried about my pilots and every other male attender" he explained with a wink like her before.

"So I have to ask You to accompany the nurses until one of them has the time to check you during the lunch break."

"Of course, Sir" Allie nodded.

So it happened that Allie sat pretty bored on a window ledge in the hospital wing in the early morning of December 17th 1940 and watched the nurses getting ready.

A few minutes later when the bigger part of preparation was done a nurse stepped on her side.

"Hi, you are…" she looked down on the sheet in her hand, "… Aline?"

Allie nodded.

"I'm Sandra." The women shook their hands.

"Ready for the inoculation?" the nurse asked.

Allie gave her a forced smile. "Needles… well, it has to be done."

"But we're also checking your eyes, hearing and reflexes which are not that uncomfortable" Sandra tried to cheer her up.

"So, do you want to stay here and wait or accompany me all day? Here is nothing to see except lots of naked butts that Barbara" – a nurse with wavy blonde her smiled at them – "pokes with shots. If you accompany me you get to see everything around here."

With these descriptions the decision wasn't hard.

"Well, I'd like to see everything, please" the pilot laughed.

So Allie trotted half the day around with Sandra and also helped a little.

After four hours of testing and poking lunch break was finally there. But now Allie had the pleasure to try all the things she had seen today.

First Sandra checked the pilot's hearing under the surveillance of a severe looking nurse. But Allie's hearing was fine and no thread for her career as pilot.

The testing of her reflexes came next, but also no problems here.

In Allie's eyes the last test was very simple, because it was just about reading letters from a board, what shouldn't be a problem for a 20 year old girl.

After getting through these three tests the permission for the inoculation was given.

"I hope you're not as sniveling as some of the fly boys" Barbara winked at Aline. "Today there was again such a whiner" the blond nurse continued while she was drawing up the injection, "who tried to talk me out of poking him. He wouldn't get yellow fever in his barracks. But if the government says stick 'em, we stick 'em. On the authority of government." Barbara made her point clear while fidgeting with the needle.

"He, Barb, which one was it?" another nurse asked which had introduced herself to Allie as Susan.

Now Barbara put the shot down. It seemed the chatting would take some time before the inoculation could be performed.

"Um… I think his name was Anthony… but I can't remember his last name. Started with F…"

"Like Fusco?" Allie considered. "I wouldn't have guessed that Anthony is afraid of needles. It'll be fun bantering him about that."

"As nurse you experience a lot of bizarre things" a nurse started telling a story. But first she turned to Allie.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Johnson, navy nurse."

Allie stepped in her direction to shake hands.

"I'm Aline McCawley, only female pilot far and wide."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow when she heard the name.

"McCawley?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, why? What's about that name?" Allie asked a little irritated.

"Well, maybe it doesn't mean anything but the guy I wanted to tell you about, his name is also McCawley. Rafe McCawley."

"Oh, I know him. Pretty well actually. What sappy thing did he start again?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing sappy" Evelyn explained with something dreamy in her voice. "He had his vision tested but told the last line from memory instead of reading. I let him start at the beginning and then he couldn't tell the last line that easily. Maybe because he had to read it from right to left and just every other letter."

"Oh no, did he have poor eyesight?" Barbara asked in excitement.

"Um, I don't think that was the problem. He explained that it was the letter, that he mixes them up sometimes. Hey, Aline, if you know him that well… does he really mix them up? Or has he poor eyesight?"

"Don't worry, Rafe's eyes are excellent. He just can't read properly. But that's not the eyes, it's more the brain, that gets confused" Allie explained.

Evelyn seemed relieved.

"Thank god, because I let him pass. It would have been horrible if he hadn't the required vision."

"Evelyn, did he thank you?" asked Susan.

"No… but maybe he comes back" the nurse said hopefully. "He was very cute."

To their luck the severe nurse didn't enter the room earlier because she hated her inferiors chatting about such topics. But Allie's presence surprised her.

"Miss McCawley, You are still here? Didn't You get Your inoculation yet?" she asked acidulous.

"Erm, no" the girl answered truthfully.

"We're done in a minute." Barbara grabbed the shot.

The severe nurse raised her eyebrows and left again.

"Drop your skivvies, please" Barbara giggled.

When Allie did what she was asked the blonde nurse started to giggle even more.

"Now I get why they do so many special arrangements about you. We couldn't have sticked with all the boys around!" The giggle continued.

"Evelyn, I think it's better if you give me my inoculation" the pilot turned to the other nurse after she had taken the shot preventative from Barbara. Evelyn grabbed it right ahead.

"It'll prick in a second" Allie was warned when she felt the needle in her flesh.

But she was a tough girl and did not make any noise even though it did hurt. It was over shortly after and Allie got the stamp into her file that proofed she passed the testing.

"You can leave, if you want to" Barbara finally stopped giggling.

"Don't worry; I won't go too far away. Let's see where Captain 'Didn't say thank you' is and get him to say thank you" Allie smiled at Evelyn.

So she walked down the hallway to the main entrance. There she found the boys of her unit, all of them dressed of course because it was winter at the east coast.

It didn't bother Allie that more than half the group was smoking she also smoked sometimes. Just Rafe and Red didn't participate.

"Look, there she is, our best female pilot" Anthony greeted Allie.

"Of course I'm the best, I'm the only one" Allie responded and poked her tongue out at him. Then she took the offered cigarette. For that she got her usual dunning glance from Rafe.

But she preferred to have her cigarette lighted by Danny because she always was afraid that Billy or Anthony would also light up her hair when performing legerdemain with fire to impress her.

"You all did pass?" she asked the group whereupon she sent a meaningful glance at Rafe.

An affirmative mumble was the answer.

"And did you all say thank you?" Allie asked further and gave her brother another look.

This time most of the boys looked at her in surprise and they also saw how she kept her focus on Rafe.

But that seemed to be a thing between siblings no one wanted to get into.

Allie thought that were enough clues for Rafe and went over to banter Anthony about his whiney behavior.

"I also came to know" she started whispering like a conspirator "that one of you acted like a little girl when he got his inoculation."

Now she glanced at Anthony.

Immediately he started to fight down this statement.

"What? Me? No! I'm not afraid of a little prickle."

To affirm his point he vigorously doused his cigarette but with his boot.

"I a-a-also heard you whine" Red barged in "even though this mean nurse poked me right that moment."

"And I talked to the nurse that poked you, Anthony. Nurses are such gossipmongers. And she assured me of the fact that you did whine."

Anthony would hear about this topic for a while now what pleased Allie. Sometimes she was one nasty minx.

Meanwhile everybody was done with his cigarette and Rafe was gone. The clock also showed that the lunch break was over and they all went back to the hospital ward. They would return to their casern all together in the evening.

Rafe had disappeared and Allie had an idea where he had gone but didn't tell.

Red, Anthony and Billy already went up the stairs to get their test results and left Danny and Allie alone in the entrance hall.

The pilot bent down to his best friend's little sister.

"So, what are we doing now?" he whispered with a rough voice into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ties

Chapter 5

_Ties_

Rafe quite had in mind to thank that pretty nurse for saving him from losing his wings as he sometimes poetically said.

But it made him uncomfortable that his little sister seemed to know more about the incident than him. And she wasn't even attending. He was.

He would be only too pleased to know what exactly the nurse had told about him. But didn't want to ask Allie so that the situation would become more embarrassing for him. This snotty brat of a sister already knew too much for his taste.

And he already wanted to break this habit calling Allie a snotty brat in his thoughts. But sometimes she was so cocky that even he, her big brother, wondered what the little quiet girl had become: a self-confident young woman.

In principle Rafe had liked the quite shyness better on his sister because she didn't catch the attention of many boys that way and he hadn't to tell somebody threateningly to watch Allie and to bring her back in time.

But when he one day discovered – she was for sure already fifteen or sixteen – that she came to blows with boys of her age, he was surprised or even shocked.

"And she still incites fights" he mumbled remembering how Allie had trashed Billy.

Meanwhile he had reached the premises where he got inoculated. But now Rafe was faced with new problems. How should he find his heroine? He didn't even know her name. For sure Allie knew it.

Didn't she had to rotate to station 3 after she had let him pass? Maybe he should start his search over there.

Rafe McCawley was lucky, station 3 turned out to be the current whereabouts of the nurse.

"Say, fella, are you enlisted?" Rafe asked a young man who was waiting in front of station 3.

"Yeah" he answered in a snotty, disrespectful tone.

"Yeah?" Rafe imitated his tone. "Boy, you're talking to an officer."

The private jumped up frightened. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Give me that file" Rafe demanded. He had to get into that station somehow. And he got his inoculation already.

"Yes, Sir." Submissively he was handed the file.

"Parade rest" he told the private for what he got another "Yes, Sir" and then he finally entered the station.

Evelyn looked up in surprise when Rafe McCawley walked over to her. Indeed Allie had told her to get him to say thank you but how did she manage that so fast?

Anyway, for needing a hint she decided to torture him a little.

"Drop your skivvies" she demanded.

He didn't expect that. But he did what he was asked for even though he was irritated.

Evelyn recognized that his but was very cute like the rest of him.

While she was drawing up the injection he jabbered about sympathy. But she didn't hear "thank you" for what he had come back.

"You know, you still haven't said thank you" Evelyn interrupted the pilot.

He looked at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" she smiled back.

"Mission accomplished" Rafe thought. Curious as he was he wanted to know his heroine's motive.

She told him about her father who had been a pilot too and that she had seen firsthand what happens when a pilot loses his wings.

Immediately he named her father another hero and tried to ask her out for dinner in a very unorthodox way.

For that he was poked again.

A little more carefully he wanted to know if there was any chance that she might kind of like him. But that seemed to be fresh to her because she poked him again.

After he had pulled up his pants and had straightened up Rafe felt a little dim.

That was reflected in his word choice when he wanted to express his sympathy. He immediately excused for that and tried to ask her out a second time which failed again.

What was wrong with him?

Evelyn was asking herself the same question, but after she looked into the file everything was clear to her.

"This isn't your chart" she noticed with surprise and worry. "Have you already had this shot?"

"Yeah, well, one already" he answered lightly mumbling. "Well, I wanted – I mean, I just – can I ask you out?" he tried to invite her a last time before he fell down.

The next thing Rafe remembered was an acute pain in his nose.

For now he gave up. He would return in the evening and he already had an idea how he wanted to get Evelyn's - meanwhile he had found out her name – attention.

But now he rested while his nose was medically looked after.

"Danny!" Allie hissed surprised and a little indignant when he started to cover her neck with kisses. But that didn't stop him, so she acquitted herself of his hug.

They were standing in the foyer and Billy, Anthony and Red had just left. They still could hear their footsteps.

"Not here where anybody could see us" she hissed again. "And as long as nobody knows where Rafe is and how long he will stay there nothing will happen between you and me."

That Allie and Billy had not got closer was not just because Rafe was always around and because Doolittle had forbidden it. It was more because Allie had since always a little crush on her big brother's best friend, Danny Walker.

But she never admitted that to herself, not to mention Danny or even her brother. She had feared that it could affect the friendship between those two and this fear was well-founded. Every time a boy started to show interest in Allie Rafe had scared him away successfully. Every single time.

So they just had become friends, Danny and Allie.

The reason for confessing her feelings – and not just her – was a collective vespertine trip to New York City, mostly arranged to get to know some good bars two month ago. This evening, they all, Tony, Billy, Danny, Rafe, Allie and even Red had drunk a lot.

And when they got back to their barracks all together, they sat around a little and talked. But one after another went into their room to sleep off the drunk. At last it was only Danny and Aline.

"You know, Allie" Danny babbled, who had had a few "there is something, I always wanted to tell you."

"Honestly?" Allie giggled, not less boozed. "What a coincidence, because there is something I always wanted to tell you."

"Then Ladies first." Although he was drunk Danny still was a gentleman.

"No, I'm emancipated and not a lady. I don't need a preferential treatment." Even though her inhibitions were downcast by the alcohol Allie still felt embarrassed.

Danny looked at her glass-eyed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you actually know…" He paused. The alcohol seemed to obfuscate his thoughts. "Do you actually know how beautiful you are? And sexy, too."

Allie blushed.

"And I didn't recognize that lately" Danny continued. He had given himself a lot of liquid courage to make this confession to Allie.

He had been crazy about his best friend's little sister since a while.

First he pretended to himself that it was only because she was the only female being that he knew better – apart from his mother. But even when he started to date girls of his age – Allie indeed was three and a half years younger – she was still in his mind.

He awaked to discover how sadly he missed her when he didn't see her constantly any longer. When he joined the U.S. Air Force.

So he was very glad when she joined the Air Force ten month later, too. But he had to hold himself back not to show his feelings.

He didn't want to impair the relationship between Rafe and himself neither to provoke a dispute between siblings.

But now as he was pretty drunk his self-control was gone.

"If Rafe wasn't here and if there wasn't this interdiction… you would already know that I really like you, Allie. And I would have asked you for a date."

Allie suddenly was sober after this confession. At least she seemed not to be that drunk when she answered.

"Forget the interdiction, forget Rafe, forget the date, we can do that later. Let's savour the moment."

Or was she still drunk? Danny couldn't imagine a sober Allie saying something like that.

Although Allie still felt the alcohol she had meant her words.

And to follow up her words with actions she jumped up and grabbed Danny's hand.

"C'mon" she giggled and headed to her room stumbling over her own feet.

Fortunately she still held Danny's hand, who followed her staggering, or she would have fallen down.

Even though she was an Air Force Lieutenant she also was a woman. And heeled shoes were a must. But at the moment they seemed to be her doom.

"Either I take of my shoes" she whispered with a seductive glance "or you have to carry me."

"How about both?" he whispered back.

"That won't work…" Allie tried to protest.

But Danny choked her protest down with a passionate kiss in which she got into all too willingly.

Thereon he showed her that both actually worked and carried her the last few steps to her room.

There a second passionate kiss followed, then another, a fourth, fifth…

Allie gave up counting, her attention was needed somewhere else.

When Allie woke up the next morning she felt a horrible headache. It hasn't been her first time out drinking but she wasn't used to it. Not to such quantity. How much had she been drinking?

Muffled the memory of the last evening came back.

When she turned around somebody budged under the blankets next to her. Oh no, had Billy tried his luck another time playing on her drunkenness? And now she realized that she was naked.

Carefully she poked the guy in his side and could identify Danny on the basis of the reluctant humming.

Thank God, no Billy and no Anthony.

And now the memories of the last part came back. She remembered Danny's confession and their amorous late night activities.

But wasn't that forbidden? Why couldn't she just one time follow the rules? And what would happen if Rafe came to know?

"Danny, you're awake?" Allie asked a little louder than a whisper accompanied by another poke. "Danny?"

"Allie, let me sleep" he replied distempered.

"Oh my God, Allie!" All of a sudden he was wide awake and sat bolt upright in the bed when he realized in whose bed he had spent the night.

"We have to keep this as a secret" Allie summoned him insistently. That this wasn't a one night stand was clear to both of them even without discussing it.

"Yes. Of course. Okay." Danny still was a little dizzy.

But at least one of them had a clear head.

Aline had left the bed and got dressed while Danny was confused enough not to take a closer look at her by daylight.

Then she picked up his clothes and threw them over.

"Quick, get dressed and get outta here as long as nobody's missing you" she advised him. The clock had revealed that it still was early in the morning.

He kissed her goodbye and went down the hallway.

When they met again for breakfast they felt close and there was no awkward silence – what Allie had been expecting.

Since then they had a secret liaison and spent nearly every other night at her room together.

But Danny put this nondisclosure at risk with kissing her in public.

"He, stop it" Allie hissed more indignant when Danny didn't gave up after her first refusal. "Stop it now or you can cancel your plans for tonight!"

Convinced by this argument he stopped after pinching her bottom then he started to follow Red, Billy and Tony.

Allie on her part started searching for her brother but not without sticking her tongue out at Danny's back.

"I've seen that" he said loudly without turning around.

Of course he hadn't, she just did this too often and knew her better than anyone else by now.

With a smile on her lips she called on Evelyn who told her that Rafe had knocked out himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Genuine French Champagne

Chapter 6

_Genuine French champagne from France_

He had been very cute when he tried to ask her out for dinner. Evelyn had to recognize that.  
And that he took the inoculation a second time just because he wanted to talk to her had also been very sweet, even if it was a doubtful and careless idea from the medical point of view.  
When he went down at the end and his nose started bleeding she had been very sorry for him. Hopefully it was not broken.

Short after that Allie turned up again and asked about her brother.

"You should have seen how he staggered and finally fell. It looked awful" Evelyn told the pilot. "I hope he isn't mad at me because of that."

"Don't worry" Allie pacified her "he can take a little, trust me. But do you know where he presumably is right now?"

"In front, with the outpatient care" the nurse explained.

"Well, then I'll go there first on my search" Allie said goodbye.

"Tell him I'm sorry!" Evelyn yelled after her before getting back to preparing injections.

"Somebody is in love over here" Barbara twittered merrily who just brought another charge of abacterial cannulas.

"Oh, stop it" Evelyn cut her off but the blissful smile on her face said something else.

Allie actually found Rafe at the outpatient care. He sat there on a sickbed with a lot of band-aid on his nose and grumbled quietly.

"Hey" she greeted him. "You look awful. Was it really worth it?"

Rafe only mumbled incomprehensibly.  
"I just wanted to invite her" he moaned then. "To say thank you. And because she's my new heroine. Did you know she's my heroine? And her name is Evelyn. Did you know her name is Evelyn? Evelyn Johnson, beautiful name, don't you think?"

Misty-eyed Rafe stared through Allie when he finally ended his flood of words. He seemed to be halfway normal again when Allie was done with waving her hand in front of his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked a little confused.

Allie sighed. "Yes, I knew her name is Evelyn and no, I didn't know she's your new heroine. But are you sure that only your nose got damaged? Not also your brain?"  
She laughed and flipped against her brother's temple.

"And what are you going to do now?" she asked immediately being serious again. "I mean, anybody can see that she is more than your savior and heroine."

"I indeed have a plan already" Rafe announced, thankful that Allie didn't dig deeper what he had done. "You don't know by any chance where I can get genuine French champagne until today's evening?"

"No, I don't. But I know somebody who might know" she winked at him.

"Allie, you're the best, greatest, most wonderful sister in the world" Rafe smiled conspiratorial back at her and hugged her full of verve. "I can always rely on you" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, I didn't allow You to get up!" the nurse on duty called when she hurried over.  
"You better leave now" she added turning her face to Aline.

"See you later, dear brother" Allie said goodbye. "I'll arrange some GFC for you?"

Rafe looked at her confused and nodded then rashly. He was probably slightly out of practice. In the old days, when they were children, they had talked continuous in secret abbreviations. Even though the ciphering was very simple, they kept it till today because of its success. With 'GFC' genuine French champagne was meant.

Allie waved another time and disappeared through the door to start her search for Anthony. He often called himself 'the man who can do everything'. It seemed that she was searching a lot today. But where should she now start?  
Actually there was no need to find Anthony right now, Allie thought, Tony couldn't organize anything until they were back at the barracks. But she could ask him. So Allie kept ambling down the hallway.

Half the way back to the main entrance she came across Red.

"Good to meet you" he answered her waving. "You have to collect your t-t-test results. And a-a-also Rafe's, they didn't let Danny pick them up, because he's no relative."

"Okay, thank you, Red" Allie smiled and was already on her way.

"You better hurry, we'll be off to the barracks in half an hour!" Red called.

So Aline went on the double up on the first floor where some kind of office was arranged. There was some crush in the little room and Allie could discover Anthony between the waiting pilots. When he thereon discovered her he beckoned her over.

"He, I don't know if anyone told you already" he started some kind of conversation when she had reached him "but you also have to collect Rafe's results."

"Yeah, Red just told me" Allie interrupted him. "But can you do me a favor? You always assert that you can obtain everything."

Anthony looked at her skeptically. "Everything that's legal" he corrected her declaration.  
That made Allie laugh.  
"Tony, what do you think about me? Don't worry, it's legal. And actually it isn't for me, it's for Rafe."

"Then go ahead. As long as it isn't a brand-new delivery truck I should be able to manage that" Tony grinned.

"It's only champagne. But it has to be genuine and French" the pilot explained.

"All right. But what does Rafe want do to with genuine French champagne?" asked her counterpart slightly surprised.

"Impress a nurse, I assume" she responded while leaving. She missed the blowoff eyebrow rising but she could imagine. Like everything material Anthony Fusco liked to trade gossip.  
But before he could ask further questions Allie had disappeared in the crowd in front of some tables.

When she finally came across an information providing nurse the clock told her that she had only twenty minutes left.

"Name?" the nurse asked experienced without looking up.

"Aline McCawley" she gasped a little out of breath from the jostling. "And please look up Rafe McCawley's results."

The nurse gave her a derogative look. She wouldn't let some girl tell her what to do.

But she returned with two envelopes and Allie breathed a sigh of relief. A second search for results would have cost too much time.

"Here You are." The nurse plunked the envelopes down a little gruff. "And You have to sign here" she pointed at a line on a sheet "and here that you received the envelopes."

Allie grabbed a disposed pen and daubed quickly two rather spidery 'A. McCawley' on the sheet.

"Thank You, goodbye" she called when she passed the line of waiting pilots.  
A quick look on the clock told her that barely two minutes were left.

When she finally arrived outside Billy was anxious for her.

"Allie, finally. I hope your excuse is really good, Doolittle was riled at you missing. Come on, girl, we have to go" he continued to grumble while pulling her across the parking lot.

"Did you think of Rafe?" Allie asked when Billy stopped talking.

"He arrived ten minutes ago" he answered deadpan.

Then they reached the waiting car in which Allie was pushed.

"I hope we're complete now" Doolittle snarled when they all had put on the seat belt. "Then we're off."

After driving about half a mile the Colonel turned around again.

"You can't be left alone half a day as it seems" he grumbled. "McCawley, whatever You have done with your nose, I don't care. I only hope You all have passed and brought the results."

Rafe looked up a little alarmed but Allie thrust an envelope with his name on it into his hand and he calmed down.

"Bring the results to my office later and You have the evening off" Doolittle continued then he turned again.

Everyone kept quiet until they reached the barracks after twenty minutes. They all were glad to escape the charged silence. Outside the usual gaggle started immediately. It was hard to believe, but the fly boys gossiped nearly more than Allies classmates in Tennessee.

"Don't forget, envelopes to my office!" Doolittle mentioned before he went into the building.

"How is it going with the champagne?" Rafe wanted to know when they walked to their bedrooms.

"You know, you should ask Anthony yourself. I've done enough for you today" Allie got herself out of responsibility. At his surprised-questioning look she explained herself. "It was an exhausting day" Allie hissed before she slammed the door to her room in front of Rafe's damaged nose.

She put the envelope on the nightstand and herself on the bed to rest a little. At last she had been walking around the whole afternoon. She couldn't remember the last time she underwent so much on one day. She reflected the most important incidents of the day.

Allie had accompanied and assisted Sandra the whole morning, was then checked herself, had gossiped with the nurses, made Rafe say thank you, got successfully rid of Danny, had traced Rafe, organized champagne for him and collected the test results. That was a lot of variation to her daily routine.

And suddenly Allie recognized why she had been so grumpy. She hadn't eaten a single thing since breakfast and was totally hypoglycemic.  
A little side trip to the storage room after her visit in Doolittle's office should help. She should be on the way right now.  
With a heavy heart Allie left her bed and went over to the office. On the way she came across Anthony who had just brought his envelope to Doolittle.

"Mission champagne is going fine" he winked at her. With her grim face he changed his declaration. "If it's still up to date."

"Tell Rafe about that, don't bother me, I'm in a hurry" she just answered and passed him without further explanations.

Being hungry she really was a pain in the neck. Maybe she should eat something before meeting her boss?  
But before she could decide to do that she had reached Doolittle's office.  
She knocked a little ruggedly. And she was lucky and immediately asked to come in.

"Here You are, Sir, my results." Allie handed the envelope over the desk to Doolittle.

She nearly had turned around on the heel when the Colonel raised his voice.

"Not so fast, Miss McCawley." Resigned she turned round again and took a seat.  
"No incidents at the examination?" he wanted to know and she shook her head.  
"And why were You late then?" he asked further. "I can't approve that my paradigm of allegiance and timeliness falls out of its patterns."

If he only knew how many rules and limitations she already had broken since she was here. She only didn't get caught.

"It wasn't my fault." Allie explained truthfully. "I had to collect Rafe's test results because he knocked himself out. That took its time."

"May I leave now, Sir?" she asked after a moment of silence what Doolittle allowed with a gesture while he was taking some notes.  
Allie quickly emerged through the door and met her brother outside.

"I want to hear your plan for later" she demanded poking her forefinger into his chest and building herself up to her full size of 5'8". She still was a head shorter than Rafe.  
"I don't want you to fool around" Allie added.

Finally she could go to raid the storage room. It really was about time. She found a piece of bread in the first cupboard she scanned. That should be enough. There would be dinner later. But to wait until then seemed impossible.

"All alone in the dark?" Allie suddenly heard a hoarse whisper.

Impulsively she rammed her elbow back on a level with the person's pit of the stomach. Then she realized it was Danny who had approached from behind.  
Now the evening would for sure end in a disaster.  
Immediately Allie apologized many times before she Danny to his bedroom accompanied. Without saying a word he disappeared into the room.

"There's no need to be offended!" she yelled through the door. "You do know that you shouldn't sneak up behind me! And I said I was sorry!"

When she couldn't safe her own evening she maybe could help Rafe and Evelyn, Allie thought by herself and caught Rafe after his visit in Doolittle's office. Besides she could use a cigarette therefore she dragged her brother outside.

"And now tell me what do you want to do?" she asked after she had set her cigarette on fire.

"Well, I thought" Rafe started "I'll surprise her when her shift is over. With some GFC" he winked at her "and we can talk a bit. Your honest opinion as woman, is that romantic?"

Allie blew the smoke against the sinking winter sun.  
"Yes… yes, it is romantic." She smiled at Rafe encouraging. "But you should be on your way soon, Evelyn's shift is in about an hour over."

Rafe hugged Allie like this afternoon enthusiastically. "Thank you, you're really the best."  
Then he left her alone with her cigarette butt.

"At least one has a nice evening" she mumbled frowning when she wiped out the left overs and went into her room.

Rafe had quickly freshened up before he took the half an hour ride the third time today. The champagne Anthony had arranged seemed to be some really good stuff. Hopefully Evelyn liked champagne. What if not?  
Now he was making himself crazy while he was waiting in front of the building for Evelyn's shift to end in a couple of minutes.

Nervously he looked at his watch every few seconds and palpated his preventative bandaged nose. There she was! He jumped of the wall in excitement.

"Hey! Hey" he greeted Evelyn when he stopped in front of her.  
He declared his nose as precautionary standard in such cases.  
"But, look, I got some, uh, genuine French campagne from France. And I thought, you know, maybe we could celebrate."  
Rafe hoped it sounded less awkward and sappy than he felt speaking it out.

"Celebrate what?" Evelyn wanted to know a little bit amused.

This question took Rafe by surprise. "You being my hero, for one" he suggested. But even more surprising was that Evelyn responded to that offer.

Maybe he could improve his embarrassing chit-chat by some more thank? It was worth trying. That he was a fantastic pilot he could certainly mention additionally.  
It actually amused Evelyn even though that was mainly accomplished by his narrations being not at all modest. He however declared it as candor.

And then when he wasn't attentive enough for one moment it happened: He poped the cork against his nose.

Rafe clenched his teeth. He was a man, he could stand that. But he did shiver when he poured the champagne in the glasses. He really had to brace himself not to cry.

To his luck Evelyn was in her profession as nurse. She pulled his head on her lap and put some ice on his nose.

From this angle she was even more beautiful. "You are so beautiful it hurts."

"It's Your nose that hurts" Evelyn smiled.

Rafe suddenly became aware that he already was head over heels in love with this woman.  
"I think it's my heart" he whispered.

Evelyn bent down for their first tender kiss. And it should not be the last, but for this evening.

She accompanied him back, she insisted on that even though he felt a little unmanly. But he was injured.  
They said goodbye with a heavy heart but promised each other to meet again soon.

When Rafe entered the dorm room only Danny was still awake. He seemed to have waited for him.

"You missed dinner" he noticed leaning on a bed-post. "Doolittle didn't like that at all."

"This was way more important than Doolittle" Rafe explained with a dreamy touch in his voice. "That was more important than anything in the world."

"It seems that not just your nose got damaged, but also your brain" Danny joked. "You better go to bed now, you have to be up early."  
Then he climbed back into his bed.

Rafe imitated him and shortly after that everyone on the Air Force Base slept. Everyone but Allie.


End file.
